Ignorance Is Bliss
by Muse-at-dawn
Summary: Bree lo ve marcharse sin saber que esa será la última vez que lo vea y que en cuestión de horas también estará enfrentando su destino, quizás sea mejor que no lo sepa. Bree/Diego. Spoilers.


**Disclaimer: Todo de SM.**

**Advertencia: Spoilers para "The Short Second Life of Bree Tanner." **

**Claim: Bree/Diego.**

**Summary: **_Bree lo ve marcharse sin saber que esa será la última vez que lo vea y que en cuestión de horas también estará enfrentando su destino, quizás sea mejor que no lo sepa._

* * *

_That's the end and that's the start of it, that's the whole and that's the part of it._

_"20 Years" - Placebo _

**Ignorance is Bliss**

Cierra los ojos un segundo, para controlarse a sí misma y cuando los abra esperará que Diego pueda verla, que pueda entender la mitad del pánico que siente ante la perspectiva de que él vaya a hablar con Riley. Cuando los abre él puede verla, Bree se observa reflejada en las irises de color rojo brillante de ese vampiro al cual siente que conoce de toda una vida.

- Confía en mí - le susurra y desliza su mano entre los mechones de recortado cabello oscuro.

- En tí confío - replica ella, en voz muy, muy baja.

- Riley no me hará nada.

Bree lo duda. Después del intercambio entre Riley, _ella_ y los misteriosos encapuchados siente de debe dudar de cualquier cosa que no sea Diego.

Diego, con su cabello oscuro y sus ojos honestos.

Piensa que si fuera humana estaría seguramente a la espera de sentir las piernas volverse como de mantequilla y de que la sangre le iluminara el rostro de forma humillante. Ahora sus piernas son como rocas que se aferran al suelo sobre el cual se encuentra parada y la sangre ya no volverá a circular por sus venas como lo hacía hace apenas más de tres meses.

- Quiero ir contigo.

Diego niega con la cabeza y desliza un dedo sobre la mejilla de la neófita, implorando por su comprensión. Bree sabe que es peligroso, precisamente por eso quiere ir, aunque su cuerpo se rebele ante la idea de ponerse en cualquier tipo de peligro por mero instinto de supervivencia. Pero es que en su fuero interno teme por la seguridad de Diego y sabe que si él ya no regresara, entonces hasta el impulso de auto-defensa se extinguiría en ella.

Bree no sabe mucho sobre las relaciones entre vampiros (y por relaciones no se refiere a las miradas furiosas y amenazantes que se dedican Raoul y Kristie cada cinco segundos) porque se ha criado en un ambiente evidentemente hostil, pero intuye lo suficiente como para saber que, de ser ese un mundo menos mitológico y más normal, si ambos fueran humanos, entonces Diego y ella estarían juntos, serían novios o algo así. Aquí debe aplicar algo similar, aunque no con el mismo término.

Es irracional pero Bree piensa que podría dar su vida por Diego y por algún extraño motivo sabe que él también haría lo mismo.

- Por favor - susurra Diego contra su oído, atrayéndola hacia él en un gesto cálido y normal como un abrazo.

Ella traga saliva, o veneno en este caso, y se limita a observarlo, como si lo observara por primera vez, como cuando lo vio en las cuevas y le pareció quedarse cegada por él y su maravilloso brillo, literalmente. Alza una mano y traza con dedos aún infantiles la piel dura como granito que le resulta suave al tacto, el cabello suave y todos esos pequeños rasgos que lo vuelven quien es. Recorre con sus dedos los labios entreabiertos y perfectos y se detiene, insegura. Retira la mano y la reemplaza presionando tímidamente sus labios contra los suyos.

No deja de observarlo por dos segundos, antes de que un recuerdo humano haga acto de presencia y cierre los ojos fundiéndose entre sus brazos.

Después de la exhibición auditiva de la cual había sido testigo accidental no pensó que pudiera considerar la idea de besar a alguien del modo en que estaba besándolo a él pero no podía evitarlo. Ahora también tiene sed, por supuesto, pero intuye que con el tiempo suficiente algún día terminara venciendo lo que comienza a sentir por Diego a su sed de sangre. Diego la abraza otra vez, por una interminable fracción de segundo y se aleja, siguiendo el camino por el cual habían regresado.

Bree se queda parada, observándolo desaparecer aún sintiéndose desconfíada.

Ignorando que en cuestión de horas estaría sentada en un claro enfrentando a los encapuchados sintiendo rabia contra Riley y extraña gratitud hacia sus hasta ahora enemigos de ojos amarillos.

Ignorando que sólo era cuestión de horas para que su vida acabara, ignorando que para cuando el momento llegara, ella se sentiría indiferente respecto a la perspectiva de su propia muerte.

Ignorando que aquella sería la última vez que vería a Diego, porque de haberlo sabido, seguramente habría ido con él.

Ignorando que al cerrar los ojos en espera al espantoso final, el suyo sería el último rostro que vería.

En ese momento le hubiera gustado saber a que se iba a enfrentar, aunque quizás era mejor así, porque como dicen, la ignorancia es bendición.


End file.
